


Love in the time of Corona

by marionne25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionne25/pseuds/marionne25
Summary: Would money, antidote or love be enough to save lives from a glorious enemy that cannot be seen?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings 
> 
> I am hoping everyone is safe, healthy and protected in their homes. 
> 
> Alike all of you, I’m at home. I have moved out temporarily from my apartment to my childhood home since there was a community quarantine to where I am living. 
> 
> I’ve been here since my birthday because this happened in my country like two days after my birthday. A little devastating because I was looking forward so many good things in my birth month. 
> 
> But the world has halted and all I can do is pray and send love and light to everyone out there. 
> 
> I have been having a hard time sleeping back in my childhood home and so the other night this came in my head. 
> 
> I would like to say that this written work does not mean to manipulate, mock or in any way be insensitive to what is presently happening in the world right now. 
> 
> Should you be feeling that way, I apologize and you may leave the page. I harbor no hard feelings. 
> 
> I am hoping that as you continue to read this, please remember that this is a product of being home with nothing but my online work to do, books to read and the news around our world that is sometimes too much, too consuming. 
> 
> I need an outlet because as for my past post in my other fic, I have been healing and suddenly this has fallen upon all of us. 
> 
> I need to write something, I need to do something still. 
> 
> Again, this is written intentionally as a Dramione fic with elements of current events and nothing more.

Date: March 24, 2020

Title: Love In The Time Of Corona 

Pairing: Dramione// SSHG// LMHG 

Prologue 

The year is 2008, a decade after the Second Wizarding Wars. 

Although the light has won and sacrifices have been made, a decade may not be enough to close the book of the past and be forgotten. 

Living their lives in the present, dealing with what was once a future hoped for,  
the Golden Trio and the Order of the Phoenix must reunite to conquer an enemy that cannot be seen. 

With an unknown origin, one strike and a global pandemic like never seen before halts all the worlds - the Non-Magical and the Wizarding World. 

With a threat so vast that neither worlds even together could not work against an enemy that is tiny and yet mighty, all worlds are turned upside down and chaos lay everywhere. 

In both worlds, it is a race against time as death glides to one door after another and seems to know no rich or poor, no villain or hero and certainly no Muggle, Mudblood or Pureblood. 

But there is a common denominator that evokes a deja vu that is likely bringing about a new order in the Wizarding World that may have been plotted way before the Dark Lord’s downfall. 

As darkness befalls the Wizarding World, a dragon will rise and Draco Malfoy may just have the very answer that will be essential to the rise of a new era or the only way to defeat the world turning chaos that has provoked the true nature of every living individual. 

And in Hermione Granger’s haste to save her aging parents, she is caught in between a crossfire that brings her captive to a rising power. 

Harry Potter’s attempt to save her draws him to the center of strike living him in a dying condition, no worse than Hermione’s vulnerable and aging parents who are exceptionally susceptible prey. 

A captive with a plea for her life to save her loved ones, she must make a choice between powers that could save what little she has: 

Lucius Malfoy’s marriage proposal comes with an undeniable wealth and power to protect them. 

Severus Snape’s brilliance offers a possible and only cure in exchange for something beyond she ever thought of him. 

And Draco Malfoy offers nothing but what has always been unrequited. 

But is money, antidote or love enough to protect one from an ill fate that is not only fear consuming but fear in itself? 


	2. Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short first chapter. 
> 
> As my other stories, the ‘italic’ parts written are either memories, dream or previous or earlier scenes from the books/movies.

_“He’s an ass.”_

_She drew a deep breath and looked back behind her to look at who spoke those words with such disdain in them._

_Her tearful eyes stared for a moment, slightly blurred vision told her that she was or must be delirious at that point._

_“What?”_

_She had managed to say, trying to clear her tears away as she heard footsteps walk down the steps next to her._

_“Whover made made you cry is an ass.”_

_The voice was clearer now and Hermione slowly looked up to a silhoutte of someone standing in front of her, back turned at her and a hand offering a small green handkerchief._

_She was about to take it when her the casting light from the moon by the castle’s window illuminated the face of the person in front of her._

_“Stop mopping like a child and clean your face. You’re just feeding that douchebag’s ego. Stop being so miserable with that ass.”_

_Her brown eyes narrowed as she stared at the outstretched hand with handkerchief offered towards her._

_His face was staring above, ahead of her and out to the darkened view of the forest as if ashamed of meeting her eyes._

_“And what exactly do you call yourself, Malfoy?” Hermione bitterly scoffed at him, turning her head away and ignoring his outstretched hand._

_His face automatically lit with aggression at her defiance and he opened his mouth to say something even more offensive but managed to hold himself back at the last minute._

_He felt taken aback by her lack of humility at the situation as he stared down at her now as she had moved herself a few inches away from him._

_She was still silently crying but her head was bowed far from him._

_He felt angry but somehow, he couldn’t explain the hurt he felt at her rejection of his being nice to her._

_Why was he even there swallowing in her miserable view?_

_He had been bored since the Yule Ball had began, since the whole school year had began if he was going to be honest._

_But something about her walking down the stairs with that Durmstrang champion ignited something inside him that he couldn’t explain._

_And although he had only planned on teasing her tonight, he didn’t mean to catch her argument with the Weasley boy who was telling her flatly that she was ‘fraternizing with the enemy.’_

_And that scene in itself, made him want to punch the grit out of the Gryffindor asshole._

_“I’m being nice to you.” Draco spat out, now exactly knowing what to say to her and her hand snapped back up at him, a wild fire in her eyes._

_“If that’s being nice, no thank you, Malfoy.” Hermione said as she tried to get up to her feet, dragging her long dress up to keep herself from stepping on it. “I’m sure there is a better version out there of what we call an actual gentleman.”_

_“I’m being a gentleman towards you!” Draco reasoned out angrily, his pale face pulsing red with the blood in his veins._

_“Oh, wow, I feel quite grateful for this, Malfoy!” Hermione spat back at him, unable to control her stance by the steps._

_Draco watched her struggle a little before slightly losing balance until he grabbed her arm tightly to keep her still on her two feet._

_Finding her balance, she also found herself in close proximity to Draco, who was just staring at her as if amused._

_“What’s so funny?” Hermione eyes him suspiciously, their faces near one another enough that she could smell whatever alcohol he had managed to sneak in with his fellow Slytherins and had been drinking the entire night._

_“Granger..” he whispered as he was lost in her eyes._

_And although Hermione was still feeling about the encounter, there was something about the way Draco’s hold around her arm had become gentle enough to actually still her and pay attention to him._

_His face was so clear that his skin was probably smoother than other girls she knew but his strong jawline distinguished his fine looks._

_In closer inspection, he may have his father’s blonde hair and facial features, but his eyes and the soft enigma that wasn’t usually seen and was kept beyond his smug smile was there and it definitely didn’t come from Lucius Malfoy but instead, from his mother._

_He moved closer her, keeping his hands around her and she swore that he was moving his face closer to her as if to kiss her._

_And she was standing right there, mesmerized by Malfoy and not willing to move against him._

_“Hermione!”_

_A voice from around the steps called out loud enough for the two of them to hear it and enough for her reflex to push Draco away from her._

_“Bullocks.”_

_Her eyes sharply turned up at Draco whom she swore had just cursed out of disappointment than disdain._

_He had moved away from her, hands retreating back in his pockets._

_The warm look had quickly vanished from his face and was replaced by his usual cold and smug stance._

_“Are you alright?” Harry had coming running down the stairs, quick to see Draco and had placed himself before the two. “Do you have a problem?”_

_“Harry..” Hermione whispered holding Harry’s hand gently as he stared back at Draco who was now looking even more smug the entire night as if mocking her for something else._

_“I don’t have a problem. Do you?” Draco simply said, standing tall and staring at Harry, hands in his pockets and Hermione could swear that Harry was just itching to get his wand out._

_“Harry, lets go back inside.” Hermione said pulling him gently to her, “Come on, I’d like a drink. Please.”_

_Harry looked back at Draco one more time before staring back to see Hermione actually looking tired and basically begging him that she’d like to go back inside._

_“Let’s go.” Harry whispered back to her, eyeing Draco who had now resolved into staring ahead to the forest view, hands still in his pockets._

_Draco stood still, listening to Harry bug Hermione why she was out there by herself and if Draco had done something to her._

_They were far from sight but not from his earshot when Draco pulled his hands out of his pockets._

_He stared at his long fingers, empty handed now as Hermione - possibly out of reflex or by intention - had grabbed the handkerchief from him fast enough for him to even realize it at the moment when she pushed him away from her before Harry came to view._

“Hermione, you cannot go out there. You have to believe me. You have to stay here.” Harry had pleaded for the nth time that evening.

“I cannot leave my parents out there!” Hermione irrationally said as she walked back and forth and around the small room. “You can’t ask me to abandon my parents!”

“I’m not telling you that.” Harry begged her, trying to find reason for her to listen to him. “I”m asking you to spare me a day and we would go for them. We aren’t abandoning them. We aren’t abandoning anyone.”

Hermione and Harry’s eyes met and although both were just trying to be strong, they knew this was a battle they weren’t prepared for.

“We need to carefully think about everything, Hermione.” Harry had said, walking up to her and reaching for both her hands. “We don’t have a lot right now and considering the way things are going, we have to be extremely careful, strategic and wise into planning everything we have to do. Please. Just listen to me. We aren’t abandoning them, we’re going to save them. I promise you that.”

Hermione looked up at her bestfriend with a dying hope in her eyes.

“Please, please save them, Harry.” Hermione cried, burying her face into his chest as Harry held her tighter, closer for comfort.

It has been three days since everything had escalated from a simple outbreak of one small town to the next city. And now everything had gone into complete chaos.

Stalls, shops and places that were usually extremely full had closed down. Hoarding of important household and survival items had also gone out of control. Manpower losing by number and government and politcal powers going out of control as one order after another would be executed to no good cause.

And the worse of all these?

It was happening both in the Magical and Non-Magical Community.

The Minister of Magic had coordinated with the Prime Minister of Britain and at most, all they could do is order a complete lockdown in their cities in hopes of flattening the curve by putting people back in their homes and avoiding the spread of the deadly enemy.

An enemy they couldn’t see.

The virus had come out from nowhere and had spread from one person and then suddenly, a massive outbreak from one town to one city to another country after another.

It had spread like wildfire in the hours of its first main outbreak.

And there was no cure that could be found - not in the most ancient books of the wizarding world and neither in the most advance hospitals in the Muggle world.

Both worlds were falling apart and the only thing the Order of the Phoenix could do is house and isolate themselves in the headquarters hoping for the storm to come to pass in what would be days, weeks and months ahead.

Grimmauld Place had been a house to the Order of the Phoenix at the two wars that broke years before. And today, Harry found the place just right as their mean headquarters because it was as of the moment, the only place with enough rooms to spare for everyone they still have in their team.

“Harry, we have to go.”

They both looked up and saw an extremely tired looking Bill Weasley by the door, geared up with a suit and a mask in his hand and wand at the other.

Harry and Hermione stared at one another.

It as an hour before sunrise and they needed to get to the place to get more supplies for medication and for their stockpile of food in the event that they had to stay home for weeks and months.

“George and Ron are coming with us.” Bill said entering the room and helping Harry up with a protective suit around his body. “Professor Lupin said he’ll stay with Tonks down the library to finalize the map we’ve been doing. Mum’s just locked up in the other room tending to Ginny.”

“Has she been hit?” Hermione suddenly asked remembering that Ginny had arrived late in the night with the other team who had gathered a couple of potion supplies for their storage supplies.

“No, she’s fine.” Bill had said. “She’s alright. Just a little potions accident. Fleur’s helping mum..”

“Maybe I should help too.” Hermione offered them and Bill nodded aggressively at her, letting her pass.

Once out of sight, Bill moved closer to Harry to secure his suit.

“I hope you didn’t promise her anything, Harry.” Bill said tightening his suit up from behind as Harry tried to breath through what looked like a hard plastic mask he had been pushing from above his head over his face.

“I have no choice.” Harry told Bill from behind the mask. “She’s going to go out there on her own if we don’t try.”

“Her parents’ city is under extreme lockdown.” Bill said facing him and grabbing his face to look at him. “For all we know, their apartment has been infected in that part of the city. You were with me lastnight reading through the network news by the Floo. You have to be realistic Harry-“

“It’s Hermione’s parents.” Harry had reasoned at him. “We can’t just abandon them.”

“We’re not abandoning them.” Bill said in a constricted tone, a deep and sorrowful look over his face. “We’re saving Hermione and the rest of the people in here. We save who we can - “

“We can save them-“

“No, Harry.” Bill cut him short. “We save only who we can - only those within reach, only those we really can. Don’t you think I would have gone there by now if I could?”

Harry didn’t say anything, his mind racing with thoughts and plans.

He knew that Bill was right and yet he couldn’t just abandon Hermione’s parents who were still out there.

“They’re most vulnerable, Bill.” Harry had tried again looking up at Bill as he handed him his wand. “Maybe there is a way-“

“There is no way, Harry.” Bill had said with such finality in his tone. “I’m so sorry. We’ve tried - you know professor Lupin and I had tried the other day - they’ve completely lockdown their side of town - three outbreaks in one small town, Harry. Going down there is suicide.”

Harry swallowed hard.

He was an Auror as was Bill.

Statistics and logistics never lie and at this rate, it would indeed be suicide to go out there and try to save Hermione’s parents.

“What do I tell Hermione?” Harry had asked Bill, his voice small in fear.

Bill stared at him, not knowing what to say either.

“The truth and she is going to have to accept it.” Bill said as he straightened up ready to leave with Harry. “Because if she cannot accept that we cannot save all lives, then she must be losing her mind thinking we would all get out of this situation unscathed.”

Silence stayed in the room for a few more minutes and then fading footsteps and the familiar sound of Disapparation outside.

Once completely dark from the extinguished lights from the wands and the room was still and quiet, Hermione had walked back in the room where Harry and Bill had been having an exchange on how at their situation not all lives they knew could be saved.


End file.
